The present invention is directed to a strain relief for protecting a cable connected with an electrical assembly, such as an electronic assembly, and such a strain relief that is useful to protect multiple such cables.
Electrical codes require that certain cables extending from an electronic assembly be protected by a strain relief. In particular, non-class II cables must be able to resist a 35 pound pull for a certain length of time. Non-class II cables are those which electrically conduct in excess of 100 watts. Class II cables are those which electrically conduct less than 100 watts, such as signal wires to prove signal level inputs to an electronic module or signal level outputs from an electronic module. The purpose of the strain relief is to remove or relieve a force inadvertently applied to the cable from extending to the connection of that cable to the electronic module of that electronic assembly. While strain reliefs are known, they are to protect a single cable, such as by anchoring the insulation of that cable to the housing for the electronic module.
When multiple cables extend from an electronic module, it may be possible to use multiple ones of know strain reliefs, one for each cable. However, such solution is not entirely satisfactory. Not only is it time-consuming to apply multiple such strain reliefs to the cables, but they take up space which could enlarge the housing size.